¡Vete a volar, Potter!
by SiggynBlack
Summary: 7º año según Lily Evans, el año en que todo cambió.LJ :P , es más divertido de lo ke se ve en el Summary xD . R&R Porfis nn vale, gracias :P
1. ¿Potter cambiando? ¡NAH!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que participará en este Fic, son míos. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la WB ¬¬. Y pues, no gano nada haciendo esto, es sólo para divertirme :P

**Vete a volar, Potter.**

Son las 7 de la mañana y debo partir rumbo a Hogwarts. Ya voy en miséptimo año¡Felicidades, Lily! Has soportado al idiota de Potter y sus amigos por 6 años, eso es todo un record, pobre de sus madres.

- Lily, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar o se te hará tarde – dice Petunia, ni idea de por qué me odia tanto¿será porque soy bruja, no creo que sea tan tonta como para enojarse por eso.

- Ya voy.

¿Tengo todo?... libros… plumas… túnica… pergaminos… caldero… ya, está todo. ¿Mi vara¿Dónde está mi varita? Oh… aquí está. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo. Se me hace tarde. Mejor me voy y como algo en el tren.

- Mamá¿puedes ir a dejarme a la estación, ya?

- Claro, Lily. Pregúntale a Petunia si va con nosotros o se queda.

- Bien. – Entro a la habitación – Petunia ¿vas o te quedas?

- Me quedo.

- ¡No! Nada de eso, hija. Vamos a despedir a tu hermana, Petunia – dice mi padre entrando a la habitación de Petunia.

- Como quieras – responde mi hermana. ¿Se hará la rebelde para llamar la atención?

La familia Evans llega a la estación King's Cross y Lily se despide de todos, luego corre hacia el andén 9 ¾ y aparece donde está el expreso de Hogwarts humeante esperando la partida hacia Hogsmeade.

- ¡Lils! – Esa es Maddy. Que no la haya visto o escuchado, que no la haya visto o escuchado¡Por favor!

- ¡Shhhh! Potter puede escucharte – le susurro al oído, miro a todos lados cuidadosamente, no valla a ser cosa que me vea. - ¡Allí está!

- ¡Hola Lily! – me dice Remus quien estaba con sus amigos. Maldición, Remus. Pero no puedo enojarme con él… mira que tierno. Le saludo con la mano, vamos, que gritar, ni que estuviéramos en un carnaval o algo. Miro a Potter y… ¿eh?... no me está mirando… que alivio.

- Vamos Lily. Tenemos que coger el vagón. – me dice Maddy y se adelanta a entrar.

- Recuerda que debo ir al vagón de los prefectos primero - ¿Dónde habré dejado la insignia? Hm.… estoy segura de que la eché en mi baúl…

- Sí, como siempre, prefecta-perfecta-premio-anual – me dice con esa mirada que yo tanto odio… esa mirada de te-estoy-diciendo-prefecta-perfecta-premio-anual. Vamos, no tengo la culpa de ser taaaan perfecta… nótese el sarcasmo. Dios, ojalá fuera perfecta, no tendría que lidiar con problemas tan estúpidos como… ¿Dónde demonios dejé la insignia? – Maddy¿dónde crees que dejé la insignia?

- ¿en casa?

- ¿Qué!

- Lily, Clámate… Hm… veamos… - Maddy entra en un vagón vacío y acomoda sus cosas. Luego toma mi baúl y lo abre.

- Hey. Cuidado. Hay cosas personales allí.

- Sí¿tú crees que quiero ver tu ropa interior, Lily?

En ese momento entra Potter y la queda mirando como si hubiera visto un ovni… estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí.

- Eh… ¿Qué tienes Potter? – digo con mi usual trato a los Merodeadores, bueno, a excepción de Remus.

- No hay más vagones – dice Black como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Como sea, yo me voy. – Ahora más que nunca amo el vagón de los prefectos, además, desde el año pasado a los prefectos se les hacen descuentos en el carrito de dulces. – Remus ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Sí, espera, voy a acomodar mis cosas. – Claro que te espero, niñito tierno. Ah… pero mira que carita… si aún parece un niño. Aunque tiene más cicatrices que el año pasado… pobre Remus.

- Hola Evans.

- Hola Pettigrew. – y qué le ha dado a este por saludarme. – Maddy ¿ya la encontraste?

- Espera… ¿por qué traes tanta ropa? Traes demasiada ropa, Lily. Esto tiene que ser equilibrado, Ropa normal igual a ropa interior. Tu ropa interior está bien, pero lo demás. Dios Santo, es como si…

- Maddy, ese no es un tema que quisiera que escuchara todo el mundo. – estoy a punto de golpearla… ¿Es que no tiene alguna antenita que diga "Tu-amiga-Lily-se-muere-de-vergüenza"¡¡¡¡La mato!

- No te preocupes, Evans. Tal vez el único que esté interesado en eso es mi amigo – Black señala a Potter, quien le da un enorme pisotón. Está muy extraño… generalmente hubiera dicho como "¿Me la muestras?" Ya me estaba preparando para ese comentario.

- Cállate, Sirius. – Potter me miró de reojo, y luego se giró para ver la ventana. Algo le pasa.

- Aquí está – Maddy saca una túnica. La insignia estaba aún prendida en la otra insignia de Gryffindor. Espero a que no se haya dañado cuando la puse en la lavadora.

- Muchas gracias, Maddy. – Me pongo la túnica allí mismo. – ¿ya, Remus?

- ya casi – Remus abre su baúl y saca un frasco con ungüento, tenía algunas heridas en el brazo que me mostró cuando nos íbamos al vagón de los prefectos.

Luego de una graaaan (¡gran!) charla de la profesora McGonnagall sobre las reglas y a Remus y a mí nos hizo una especial mención sobre los merodeadores, era como si nos diera una misión para acabar con el terrible plan de conquistar el mundo de 3 sujetos, bueno… 2 porque Peter sólo observa a sus "maestros". Como los admira. El único que es algo "cuerdo" es Remus, pero que también participa en las bromas. No todas. O por lo menos ahora no tanto como antes, lo único que no me gusta de este niño es que cuando sus amigos hacen travesuras él no hace nada para detenerlos, como esa vez después de las MHB cuando estaban molestando al estúpido de Snape. Él sólo estaba tranquilamente sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. ¡Como si nada!... Una explosión me saca de mi ensimismamiento ¡sabía que Potter no se podría estar quieto por mucho tiempo!

- Remus – Alguien asoma la cabeza al compartimiento de los prefectos¿Potter? – un chico de 2º le ha hecho un maleficio al baúl de una chica de 1º, Sirius intentó ayudar pero… no consiguió nada.

¿Qué¿Potter no tuvo nada que ver en eso?... Este año no será igual a los demás…

- Por cierto, Evans, Sirius tomó algunas de tus… ehm… prendas íntimas – me dice James… ¿James? Digo, Potter... ¿QUÉ!

**Ese fue el primer capitulo xD **

**Corto o no?**

**Espero a que os haya gustado :P Bueno, nos vemos para el segundo!**

**Dejen Reviews por favor! aunque no les haya gustado xD solo para sabes ke alguien se interesa en las cosas que escribo :)**

_**Padf00t **_

_**Princess--Padfoot**_

_**Miembro de la orden Sirusiana**_


	2. ¿Y la ropa interior de Lily?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que participará en este Fic, son míos. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la WB ¬¬. Y pues, no gano nada haciendo esto, es sólo para divertirme P

**¡Vete a volar, Potter!**

- Por cierto, Evans, Sirius tomó algunas de tus… ehm… prendas íntimas – me dice James… ¿James? Digo, Potter... ¿QUÉ!

- ¡Qué dijiste, Potter! – me acercó rápidamente a él para escucharlo mejor… tal vez no dijo lo que escuché…

- Sirius tomó tus… ya…sabes...tus... - ¿por qué no puede decir "bragas" o "sujetadores" sin tartamudear?...

- …mi ropa interior?

- sí… - se sonrojó… ¿se sonrojó? – intenté disuadirlo pero… no me hizo caso.

- Sí, claro. - ¡JA! James "soy un Dios" Potter intentado disuadir a su siamés, Sirius "mírenme" Black, eso si lo creo.

- En serio, Lily. ¿Por qué no me crees? – bien, su rostro no me gusta… es…¡es sincero!

- ¿puedes preguntar eso luego de pensar en lo que has hecho durante 6 años en mi presencia, por favor?

- Bueno, si no me crees, no es mi problema – me mira dolido y luego se va… ehm… ¿esa no es mi parte?

- Y a este que le pasa, Remus – le pregunto al chico de mirada dulce… que… no me mira para nada dulce… ¿Qué hice¿Por qué me siento culpable? Lily, tu no hiciste nada malo. ¡Eres una pobre bruja en Salem!

- Creo que heriste sus sentimientos, Lily – ¡Vas a la hoguera, Lily!

- ¿disculpa? – lo miro extrañada - ¿y que ha hecho tu amigo desde que me vio?... bueno… desde 3º año

Sí, tercer año… Mi primer y segundo año fueron bastante normales en Hogwarts, hasta que comenzó 3º año, Black y Potter hicieron una apuesta, el que conseguía más chicas antes de que terminara el primer mes de clases ganaría 100 galeones. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban al tanto, muchas aprovecharon para "realizar" su sueño de estar al menos una tarde con uno de los merodeadores. Debo admitirlo, yo también. Debo admitir también que me atraía James Potter, pero fue muy cruel, MUY cruel conmigo. Yo no era la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, pero… no era TAN fea, para cuando era mi turno (Todas nos sentábamos en filas para que ellos prácticamente "eligieran" con quien querrían salir) él me miró y dijo "Hm.… mejor paso". Luego, en el segundo trimestre comenzó lo que a mi me gusta llamar "el río de pirañas", porque eso es lo que tendría que cruzar Potter para que entre nosotros hubiera algo. Potter me invitaba a salir al menos una vez cada dos semanas, yo comencé a planear rechazos cada vez más hirientes, claro, que a él no le afectaban. Cada noche escribía algo y lo memorizaba para estar lista a la semana siguiente. Luego de unos 5 meses, comenzó a hacerlo más seguido y más seguido y más seguido, tanto así que para 5º año me invitaba donde me encontraba.

Claro que eso no le impedía salir con otras chicas.

- ¿Lily?

- Ese Potter…

- ehm… ¿Lily? – Remus me habla… ¿AH¿Desde cuando me está hablando?... creo que lo estoy mirando raro…

- ¿qué? – le pregunto con hostilidad.

- Bueno, primero, Sirius está con tu ropa interior haciendo quien sabe qué y segundo, nuestro deber como prefectos nos obliga a ver q…

- ¡Cierto¡Black! – Corro hacia el compartimiento que estaba utilizando con Maddy y los merodeadores - ¡Maddy¡¿Dónde está Black!

- se fue hace un rato con dos de tus sujetadores y un par de bragas – me dice como si fuese absolutamente normal todo eso, cálmate Lily, cuenta hasta 10…

- pero… - 1… 2… - ¿por qué – 3… 4… - …dejaste que Black… - 5… 6… - se llevara mi ropa interior? – ¡7.8.9.10! - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad¡Creí que era tu amiga¡Se supone que las amigas no dejan que un par de bestias se lleven la ropa interior de tu amiga para hacer quien sabe qué idiotez!

- ¡Lily¡Cálmate, en primer lugar, Cuando yoregresédel baño, Black ya se había marchado, en segundo lugar, Potter intentó convencer a Black de que no lo hiciera, eso lo sé porque Potter estuvo mandándole maleficios por todo el expreso y…

- espera¿Qué Potter hizo qué?

- intentó convencer a Black de que…

- no, no, eso no. ¿Maleficios, eh? Así que no estaba mal después de todo – Potter no ha cambiado en absoluto. – espera… ¿estaba diciendo la verdad¿Potter de verdad intentó disuadir a Black?

- sí ¿Ahora me crees? – Potter se afirma en la puerta del vagón, respira agitadamente y estira una mano – esto… es tuyo.

- mi ropa interior… je… g… gracias, Potter – se la arrebato de las manos y la pongo en mi baúl lo más rápido posible. ¡Que horrooooor¡Pero que vergüenza! Mi cara está ardiendo…

- ¿Qué pasó, James¡Te has convertido en un aguafiestas! Te estás pareciendo a Remus – Black hace su aparición majestuosa, está rojo y respira con dificultad, ha de ser por la corrida que hicieron los dos.

- ¡Hey! Yo no soy un aguafiestas – se defiende Remus.

- Lo que tú digas, Re…

- ¡Y TU QUIÉN CREES QUE ERES! – Black me mira como si fuese lo más raro del mundo.

- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto el hecho de que le haya dicho aguafiestas a Remus, Evans?

- ¿ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES¡¿Qué hacías con mi ropa interior! – le grito a los cuatro vientos. De seguro esto ya no será asunto privado.

- divirtiéndome ¿qué más? – Black se deja caer en el asiento del compartimiento y apoya su cabeza en la ventana – estaba aburrido.

- ¿aburrido? Ya vas a ver lo que es estar aburrido… ¡En la enfermería! – Me abalanzo sobre Black pero… no llego… ¿eh?... ¿Cómo que no llego? Tan pequeña no soy.

- Lily, cálmate, Sirius no hizo nada, te lo prometo. – Dice Potter, él me está sujetando.

- Suéltame, Potter. Si no quieres que te mande a la enfermería a ti también – OK, nunca podría con Potter o con Black… ¡Y menos al mismo tiempo¿En que pienso cuando digo estas cosas?. Potter me suelta rápidamente, como si se estuviese quemando, cosa que no pudo haber sido porque yo no soy ni fuego ni nada… ehm… ya estoy divagando en mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

- Ya llegamos, será mejor que bajen ustedes primero, chicos. – Dice Remus yme miracon cara de "Tranquilízate".

- Hay algo que debo decirte, Lily – me dice Potter casi en un susurro cuando pasa al lado mío.

- No, Potter. No saldré contigo. No creas que porque estamos en 7º y no te he regañado 15 veces en el expreso cambiará mi respuesta.

- No es sobre eso. Encuéntrame en la sala común luego del gran banquete.

**Oooh… qué tendrá James que decirle a Lily :O**

**Jajaja xD**

**Muchas Muchas MUUUCHAS gracias por los Reviews** **n.n **

**Un aviso:**

**Si esta capitulo no estuvo muy bueno, no se preocupen, que el que sigue estará mejor xD**

**Por cierto, sí, los capítulos serán cortitos ;) a menos de que me inspire como si hubiese visto a Sirius en persona (xD). Pero ¿No creen que así será más práctico? O sea, yo no escribo tanto y ustedes no se aburren tanto leyendo xD**

**Otra vez, Muchas Gracias por los reviews **

**Y espero a que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

_**Padf00t **_

_**Princess--Padfoot**_

_**Miembro de la orden Sirusiana**_


	3. Lililum Latinum

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que participará en este Fic, son míos. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la WB ¬¬. Y pues, no gano nada haciendo esto, es sólo para divertirme :P

- Así es, no engordarás si comes una de estas. – Remus me acerca una barra de chocolate gigante – puedes comer toda la que quieras, Lily.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto tomando la barra de chocolate algo dudosa.

- sí, Lily. ¿Lily¡Lily¡LILY!

- ¿QUÉ? – abro los ojos sobresaltada, Maddy está tomando su mochila.

- Te quedaste dormida sobre la cama y vestida más encima. Te aconsejo que te vistas rápido o no llegarás a clases.

- ¿Qué hora es? – me siento en la cama algo confundida, maldita seas Maddy por despertarme…

- con que te diga que faltan 15 minutos para que sirvan el desayuno, te lo digo todo. Tienes exactamente 5 minutos para vestirte, 5 para bajar con los alumnos de primer año que te están esperando afuera desde hace unos 30 minutos para que los guíes porque algunos no recuerdan como llegaron a la sala común. Y – mira su reloj de pulsera – te he quitado 2 minutos explicándote esto.

- los niños de primer año… ¿Qué niños de primer año?... ¡LOS NIÑOS DE PRIMER AÑO! – Estaría perdida sin Maddy. Memorando, comprar un regalo muy bueno de cumpleaños para mi hermosa, inteligente, simpática amiga.

Abro mi baúl como quien persigue a la snitch… snitch… Quidditch… Potter… infierno. ¿Por qué Dumbledore acepta a esa clase de ineptos?

- Te queda 1 minuto, Lily.

- ya va, ya va. ¿Por qué no le dices a los de primero que esperen fuera del retrato? – le digo mientras me pongo la falda, ahora la camisa, ahora la corbata…

- está bien¿Cuál es la contraseña?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Esa memoria tuya, Maddy, algún día te perderás en el castillo y no te encontraremos hasta un par de años más tarde. – memorando, una recordadora sería perfecto.

- Vamos, dime la contraseña ya. – se cruza de brazos y comienza a taconear el piso impaciente.

- _a capite ad calcem_.

- ¿Cómo rayos quieren que me aprenda eso? – Maddy saca un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio, el cual veo ya lo ha ordenado – a… capite…ad… ¿ad qué?

- calcem. Significa de cabeza a los pies en latín.

- gracias, Lilium Latinum.

- ya vete, Maddy que los de primer año están afuera.

Le encanta molestarme ¿no, maldita Maddy, memorando, olvidar memorando anterior.

- Todos los de primer año que no recuerden como llegaron, acérquense¡Acérquense para ver algo que nunca han visto jamás¡Es Lilium Latinum! Una especie en extinción, aquí viene. Cuidado, es peligrosa, hace cosas muy ¡OUCH¡LILY!

- te lo mereces, ahora ¿Qué van a pensar de mí estos niños? – me acerco a ellos y los que estaban al principio de la fila se echan para atrás.

- Tan temprano y asustando a los de primero ¿eh, Evans? – Black eres un…

- Tan temprano y coqueteando con las de sexto, quinto y cuarto¿no, Black? – desgraciado. – Chicos, no teman que sacare a esta loca de aquí – empujo a Maddy por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tienes en el puño¿Metal? – dice mientras se soba el hombro.

- si no hubieses hecho eso no te habría golpeado. Ahora vete que yo me encargo.

- Así tratas a tu mejor amiga – se quita una lágrima completamente invisible.

- Ya vete Dramaddy. – Me doy vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con… - Potter.

- No fuiste.

- ¿A dónde?

- te dije que a media noche fueras a la sala común y no fuiste. Te esperé hasta las 2 de la mañana. – Se le notaba en los ojos, estaban algo hinchados.

- lo siento pero no creí que fuese en serio. Además es el primer día de clases, no puedo desvelarme, eso lo haré en tiempo de pruebas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que guiar a los de primero.

- Remus se encargó – hizo que me girara nuevamente y vi a Remus con todos los de primero en fila perdiéndose en el pasillo. Genial, sola con Potter. Memorando, golpear a Remus – Ahora podremos hablar.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, Potter, absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

- De hecho sí, lo hay. Necesito que firmes esto – saca un pergamino de su bolsillo y me lo entrega.

- ¿Dónde está tu túnica, Potter? – tomo el papel.

- ¿En donde crees que está? En mi alcoba por supuesto. – subió su mano hasta su cabeza y la puso sobre su cabello, pero no hizo lo que siempre hace…

- ¿Qué es esto? – miro a Potter frunciendo el ceño.

- es un permiso para buscar nuevos cazadores de segundo y tercero. Necesito el permiso de los prefectos.

- Lo firmaré más tarde. Ahora me voy.

- Espera, déjame acompañarte.

- Ahí viene Black, que te acompañe él, porque yo no necesito escolta.

Bien, sí, estoy algo desilusionada. Lo admito, creí que sería algo más importante… ¿En qué estoy pensando? Por Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Sucede algo, Lily? – Me pregunta Maddy.

- No¿Por? – será mejor que no le diga…

- Porque miras a tu cereal como si te estuviese dando una charla sobre pociones.

- ah, no es nada, sólo estaba organizando mis horario con otras cosas… en fin¿Nos vamos?

- Disculpa, Lily¿Vas a comerte eso? – levanto la cabeza y frente a mí está Pettigrew, señalando un bizcocho de chocolate sobre mi plato.

- No, toma. – De todos modos no puedo comer mucho, en verano subí un par de kilos que deben irse pero ¡YA!

- Gracias.

Me levanté y vi a Potter mirando su cereal como yo había mirado el mío y por primera vez en mi vida, siento que no debí haberle contestado de esa forma… ¿Culpabilidad¿Y por Potter? Hay algo raro aquí…

- Si caminas más rápido y mirando hacia el frente…

¡OUCH¿Estoy en el piso? Creo que sí. ¡BIEN HECHO, LILY! Ahora todos se ríen de ti, pero con qué mastodonte he chocado…

- ¿Está bien, señorita Evans? Chocó con la puerta principal – me pregunta Sulghorn – La noto algo distraída – Me ofrece la mano para levantarme pero la rechazo levantándome sola.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – no me doy vuelta, que vergüenza, pero que humillación…

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? – déjame adivinar…

- Sí, Potter, estoy bien – ¿mi rostro no puede estar más rojo¿No? Es una lástima, ahora si fuese rubia sería un orgulloso escudo humano de Gryffindor. ¡GENIAL! Y mi PRIMER día de clases. Esto no podría ser mejor.

Me dirijo hacia las mazmorras, mi primera clase. Primera clase y seré la burla y el hazmerreír de Hogwarts todo este año. A menos de que...

**Lily se ha de haber levantado con el pie izquierdo. Pobre Lily.**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado en TANTO tiempo xD! Me encanta culpar a la escuela así que lo haré de nuevo. **

**La escuela tiene toda la culpa de que no tenga tiempo libre.**

**Jeje, bueno :P nos estamos viendo para un próximo capitulo, espero a que lo lean y me dejen algún review. Aceptaré tomatazos por no haber actualizado, aprovechen que esta oportunidad es única! xD**

**Que estén bien, les quiere.**

_**Padf00t**_

_**Cap'n Fidget, savvy?**_

_**Miembro de la orden Siriusiana**_


	4. Cirevo Tierno

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que participará en este Fic, son míos. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la WB ¬¬. Y pues, no gano nada haciendo esto, es sólo para divertirme :P

Me dirijo hacia las mazmorras, mi primera clase. Primera clase y seré la burla y el hazmerreír de Hogwarts todo este año. A menos de que a alguien le pase algo parecido… Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Tienes una cara de psicópata que asusta – No te preocupes Maddy, sólo va a doler un poquito…

- Ay, no. Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Tú, te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo? Sí, de maravilla. – No por mucho tiempo…

- ¡Hasta que llega mi alumna favorita! – Maldición, Slughorn. - ¿Ya se siente mejor señorita Evans?

- Por supuesto, gracias por preguntar, profesor.

Entro a las mazmorras y, rayos, pero que silencio más incómodo, ¡¿por qué me miran así?! ¡Muero!

- Lily, ¿Lily? Deja de soñar despierta. Siéntate aquí. – Me siento al lado de Maddy. Dorcas se acerca, intento poner mi mejor cara.

- Hola, Lily. Ehm, lo que pasa es que, cuando estabas saliendo del gran comedor, yo…

- ¿Te reíste cuando caí? No te preocupes, no fuiste la única…

- No, no fue eso. Es que yo estaba abriendo la puerta desde fuera.

- ¿Pero para qué querrías abrirla si la otra puerta estaba abierta?

- Porque venían los demás alumnos y creí que sería mejor que estuviesen las dos puertas abiertas. Bueno, yo quería pedirte disculpas. No fue mi intención…

- Ya no importa – Claro que no importa, ahora lo pagará Maddy… - No te preocupes, que en cuanto pasen unas horas, ya nadie se acordará de lo que sucedió – No se acordarán porque pasará otra cosa… Maddy…

- Gracias, Lily, de verdad eres una muy buena persona. – Sonríe, ¿Es mi idea o está a punto de llorar? bueno, ya se va. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Es acaso culpabilidad? Está bien, Maddy, te salvaste… pero sólo por esta vez… MUAHAHAHA

- Comenzaremos la clase de hoy con una poción muy simple de hacer para quienes recuerden las lecciones pasadas – Slughorn está mirándome, escondo la cabeza detrás del libro, ¡Oh maldito destino que me haces buena en pociones! Bien, basta de egocentrismo. – Es una poción para sanar alguna extremidad quemada por un dragón. ¿Sí, señorita Bones?

- ¿Usted en verdad cree que es necesario sabes hacer estas pociones?

- ¿Qué cree usted? – Traduciendo la mirada de Slughorn: "Espero a que no sólo te queme un dragón sino que te coma enterita, enterita."

- Bueno, pues, no lo sé. Pero creo que más del 50 en esta sala… - ¡Uy! ¡Ya empezó! Que alguien la calle… - … no va a salir nunca de Inglaterra y todos saben que hace ya cinco años que los dragones no pueden ser comercializados y por lo tanto…

- Ya, está bien ¿Y qué sugiere que haga? ¿Que no les enseñe esta poción y que nos saltemos todo el capitulo de los dragones? – Slughorn está molesto

- ¿Tal vez? – Bones se está agachando, casi no se le ve el rostro… ya no se le ve.

- Bueno, si tiene alguna queja sobre lo que enseñaré este año, vaya, e infórmeselo al director. Pues yo no estoy interesado que escuchar su palabrería barata.

- Gracias a Merlín ya es hora de almorzar.

- Sí, ahora todos saben lo de Bones. – Me siento al lado de Maddy.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahora nadie se acuerda de tu incidente – quita esa cara de felicidad, maldita.

- Evans ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Potter, no necesitas molestarme.

- No quería molestarte. – Miro a Potter y se ve preocupado,

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que firme la autorización? – Ha de querer algo... lo conozco…

- No, no traje el pergamino, puedes firmarlo cuando subamos a la sala común, o sea, si es que quieres.

- Tan mala no soy, Potter. - ¿Qué me voy a servir? Hm… Ese pollo se ve bien…

- Lo sé… - Creo que fue eso lo que escuché, ¿Escuché bien?

- Esto no es pollo. Pero sabe bien ¿Qué es? – Miro a Maddy y creo que piensa lo mismo, está comiendo como desesperada. – Maddy parece como si hubieses estado en Azkaban.

- Cállate, Lily. Esto está muy bueno, ¿Qué es? Nunca lo había probado. – Maddy toma otro trozo de la bandeja.

- Veo que ya probaron la nueva exquisitez que han preparado los elfos de la cocina.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore. – Digo sonriendo. De verdad está muy bueno… ¡No Dumbledore! Me refiero a la carne.

- Es carne de ciervo. Está muy de moda en otros países. – Sacó un trozo de la bandeja y se fue cantando a la mesa de profesores.

- ¿Qué dijo que era? – Potter luce enfermo.

- Carne de ciervo, está muy tierna – Dije sonriendo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Potter se levantó de la mesa bruscamente.

- Vamos, Potter, es sólo ciervo, además ya has comido bastante como para que te sientas mal ahora. – Seguí comiendo.

- ¡No comas eso, Lily! – empujó mi tenedor y calló en el plato de Maddy.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Potter? – Me levanto de la mesa.

- Prongs, vamos a otra parte. No te ves bien. – Black se levanta de la mesa y toma a Potter por el brazo.

- ¡No comas eso, Lily, por favor! – Su rostro está verde, pobrecito.

- Hazle un favor a James, Lily. No comas eso. – Remus se levantó seguido por Peter y se fueron con Potter y Black.

- Pero qué pasa con ellos… - Miro hace adelante y todos los de Gryffindor me están mirando. Todos están dejando de comer la carne. Pero si estaba tan deliciosa…

**Ahora puedo escribir:D Salí de vacaciones espero a que los que leen esto también… y a los que no… espero a que sigan en clases ¬¬ hahaha xD Bueno, intentaré subir un capitulo en los próximos días. Dejen REVIEW porfis w**

**Aquí les dejo mi nuevo eslogan:**

**¡No coman carne! ¡pueden estar comiendo un merodeador!**

**xD hahaha… bueno nos vemos pronto:D saludos! Cuidence.**

_**Padf00t**_

_**Miembro de la orden Siriusiana**_


End file.
